<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Множественные сарказмы Билли Харгроува by LoveGun88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419166">Множественные сарказмы Билли Харгроува</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88'>LoveGun88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="https://toast-ranger-to-a-stranger.tumblr.com/post/170236736207/culebraliam-i-100-need-a-fic-where-billy-fakes">Steve Wants to Die</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger">ToAStranger</a></p><p>разрешение на перевод получено</p><p> </p><p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Множественные сарказмы Билли Харгроува</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="https://toast-ranger-to-a-stranger.tumblr.com/post/170236736207/culebraliam-i-100-need-a-fic-where-billy-fakes">Steve Wants to Die</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger">ToAStranger</a></p><p>разрешение на перевод получено</p><p> </p><p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив хочет провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>— Да ладно, Стиви, — Билли сидит напротив и лыбится. Стив кожей чувствует, как на них пялится по крайней мере дюжина посетителей этой забегаловки. Хочется просто слиться с мебелью. Или захлебнуться колой, тоже неплохой вариант. — У тебя что, правда никогда не было прям настолько фиговой телки, чтоб пришлось прикидываться?</p><p>— Ради всего святого, прекрати.</p><p>— То есть ты никогда не симулировал оргазм? — Билли недоверчиво хмурится.</p><p>Стив лишь смотрит в ответ, нервно стискивая ткань джинсов под столом, и задает, кажется, тупейший в мире вопрос:</p><p>— Это как вообще?</p><p>— О, Харрингтон, — Билли облизывается и откидывается на спинку сиденья. А затем Стив жалеет обо всем на свете, потому что Билли стонет. — Ооо, Стиив...</p><p>— Билли!..</p><p>— О да, детка, — протяжно выдыхает Билли, чуть склонив голову. — Вот тааак, да, у меня стоит на тебя как каменный.</p><p>У Стива моментально пересыхает во рту.</p><p>— Ты реально?.. Ты чего вытворяешь, в самом деле!</p><p>Билли лишь низко стонет, приоткрыв рот, и прерывисто дышит. Даже краснеет, кажется. А потом Стив пересекается с ним взглядом. Глаза темнеют, и негромкий стон обрывается на глубоком выдохе. Стиву лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли удается усидеть на стуле смирно и не заерзать.</p><p>— Блядь, Стив, — шепчет Билли, и от движения его губ, от его стонов, от вида его тяжело вздымающейся груди, будь неладна эта его вечно расстегнутая рубашка, у Стива голова идет кругом. — Детка, я на грани...</p><p>Почувствовав прикосновение ботинка Билли к ноге, Стив дергается и с грохотом задевает коленом столешницу. Билли скользит ботинком вверх по ноге, и Стив судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как горят уши и оттопыриваются джинсы.</p><p>— Стив... Стииив, я сейчас... — Билли запрокидывает голову, прерывисто дышит, словно загнанный, и стонет долго, громко и сладко. Стив чувствует, что вот-вот сгорит на месте. Он может только сидеть и смотреть. Все остальные посетители тоже смотрят.</p><p>— Ну как, убедительно? — Билли улыбается, довольный, даже ямочки на щеках видно, глаза веселые. Стив чувствует, что вот-вот перелезет через стол и придушит его. — Что-то ты покраснел, Харрингтон.</p><p>— Иди на хер, Билли, — ворчит Стив, хватает свою колу и свирепо тянет газировку через трубочку.</p><p>— Но Стив, — Билли обводит губы этим своим языком, не переставая улыбаться. — Я ведь, кажется, только слез с твоего.</p><p>Стив давится колой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>